


The Incubus Series

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dubiously Consensual Touching, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: This was gonna be a series about post-war Harry and Draco, and Draco being an unwitting incubus.





	1. No Suck-Related Puns, Please

Harry came down to the Great Hall one morning from the newly-repaired Gryffindor common room, to find Ron already there and sniggering with Seamus and Dean.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Ron’s face was flushed. “Dean reckons he was visited by the nightmare girl.”

“Lucky bastard!” Seamus gasped out, still laughing. Dean was grinning embarrassedly.

This was one of those Muggle-raised moments. “Who or what’s the nightmare girl, then?”

The boys sniggered again, sounding like fourteen-year-olds faced with Sex Ed. Ron leaned forward and spoke conspiratorially. “She’s a succubus. She comes visiting Hogwarts every few years and...” He trailed off meaningfully.

~*~

“A succubus? Like, a, a – sex demon?” Harry’s face flamed at saying the words. He wasn’t used to this sort of thing: since Ron had wanted Hermione since puberty, Harry hadn’t particularly wanted to discuss sex with him.

“Yeah. She goes around and the boys in the castle all have _those dreams_ about her.”

“Sounds like a bad excuse dreamed up by failures like yourself to explain away wet dreams,” came a sharp voice. “How goes it with Granger of the deadbolted knickers, Weasley?”

“Piss off, Malfoy,” Seamus said. “Everybody knows you and Parkinson haven’t done it.”

Malfoy went pink.

~*~

The Gryffindors were still laughing at him when Hermione appeared and sat down beside Ron. There was a short, awkward silence while they all tried to gage if she’d overheard their discussion. Then Hermione looked straight at Malfoy and smiled sweetly. “Besides which, Ron has no need of using his new fortune to get women. Unlike some people I could mention.”

Malfoy’s face twisted, thin shoulders going stiff. “Shut up about what you don’t understand,” he spat. “Better look out. If the nightmare girl’s back, it’s so she can find an incubus.”

“Eh?”

Malfoy looked at Harry scornfully and explained.

~*~

“It’s how they mate – the succubus steals a chap’s stuff, and then the incubus makes a girl preggers with it. You’d best look out for nightmare boys.”

“Why should I?” Hermione said archly. “I’m looking at one right now.”

The boys snickered, and Malfoy flushed again, his head jerking back a bit. Defeated, he sloped off.

Harry watched him go. Malfoy had come to help rebuild Hogwarts with Pansy Parkinson. Though he didn’t curse anyone, he was incredibly obnoxious. Why had he come? It made no sense.

Harry shook his head, dismissing the thought. Malfoy was just a nightmare boy.


	2. Stagnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Driven outside by the Gryffindors, Draco was met with a driving wind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100's prompt, "winter blues".

Driven outside by the Gryffindors, Draco was met with a driving wind. He shivered in his thin robes, and hugged himself. Draco’s shoulders hunched around his ears in a sigh, as he was hit by a wave of winter blues.

Last summer’s heat had come with the defeat of Voldemort; he’d been acquitted during the dog days of August. Summer Quidditch with Pansy and Goyle had been more freeing than ever before, despite the pain of Vince’s absence.

Returning to help rebuild Hogwarts after Christmas was meant to be a moment of rebirth. Instead, Draco was surrounded by grey stagnation.


	3. I Need You To Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to help. But he also wants Malfoy to ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the "dreary" prompt at dracoharry100.

Driven back inside by the dreary weather, Malfoy kept his head down and hurried past the Great Hall. Harry watched him go.

When Malfoy came back, Harry had planned to go to him. To extend the hand of reconciliation, if not friendship; to say he was pleased Malfoy had come to help; to offer his forgiveness.

But Malfoy was just so _annoying_. He’d changed under Voldemort, that much was obvious; but he was as mouthy and sarcastic as ever. How could people show their sympathy and forgiveness when Malfoy was constantly bristling? When was Malfoy going to ask for help?


	4. Dreamtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have nighttime visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100's prompt, "fingers".

raco went to bed early again; hidden behind the bedcurtains he was safe from Hogwarts’ eyes. It took him a long time to fall asleep, but when it came sleep was a darkness sudden and complete as if he’d blown out a candle.

In the darkness, he felt soft fingers: touching his face, his stomach, trailing playfully around the edges of his pyjamas. Draco’s skin awoke beneath those fingers, but fear chilled him. “Hello? Who are you?”

“You know.” The woman’s voice breathed hotly into his ear.

“I don’t.”

“I’m the one who’s going to make you what you are.”

~*~

Harry flopped into bed past midnight; Hermione had discovered a spell to mend the mantepiece of the Gryffindor common room’s great fireplace, and it had taken all of them.

He dreamt: someone straddling him, lean but heavy, warm thighs clenching around his lap. Harry smiled, dozy but curious, and wrapped his arms round the person. He discovered soft, heated skin, a quiet sigh. Then he was being kissed by someone with stubble and an open mouth, someone who took no prisoners.

He opened his eyes, and caught pale hair and a pointed face and wide grey eyes before he woke.


End file.
